


Bite Me

by Kye_Kreole



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bi Jason, Blow Jobs, Cheeky Zack, Detention, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, I don't care Spiderman came out during summer, I don't have a real timeline, It works for the story, Jason's family is also here, Light Angst, Lots of biting, M/M, Mentions of Alpha and Zordon, Oral Sex, Pan Zack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ranger sleepovers, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Zack, Zack makes dinner, Zack takes care of his mom, biting kink, bottom!Zack, bottom!jason, but I think everything takes place over four months, hickeys everywhere, like lighter than a feather, side Trimberly, takes place after the movie, the others like to tease them, though never explicitly said, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Jason Scott has a biting kinkorThe 5 times Jason bites Zack and the one time Zack bites backZason Week Day 6: Kinky Saturday





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This became a much longer than originally planned. It took me nearly all week to write it.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

1

Ever since Rita, everyone had become more tactile with each other, making a habit of holding hands, pulling someone into a hug, comforting pats, and even lights kisses on the heads or foreheads. No one questioned it. It was natural.

The biting however, that was a first. And it was only Jason and Zack.

The first time was before they officially started dating.

Sleepovers had quickly become an almost weekly occurrence. They would rotate from house to house, but they always would end up in some puppy pile on the floor. 

This time around they were in Billy's living room. His mom always prepared the best snacks and let them make a giant blanket tent in the middle of the room. 

There were limbs across bodies or other limbs, heads were resting on laps, stomachs, or backs, and not even the Rangers knew how they got there. Zack was laid across Kim and Jason. Jason’s arm was pinned under Billy and Trini so he couldn't really defend himself from Zack’s hands which were currently patting Jason’s face.

“Would you stop?” Jason tried to move his face away, but wasn't successful.

“What’re you gonna do about it, Red? Bite me?”

Yes. Yes he was.

Jason’s mouth latched onto the outside of his hand. His teeth held on enough that Zack could escape but not without a little Ranger strength. Zack was too busy laughing with the other Rangers to even try.

He was able to control himself until he looked at the face Jason was giving him. Eyebrows raised, lips trying to smirk around a mouthful of Zack’s hand. It took ten minutes before he tried moving his hand. Jason bit a little harder before releasing the appendage. He smirked at Zack before Billy caught his attention with a question.

For some reason, Zack could get the smirk out of his head. He eventually fell asleep with that smirk glowing behind his eyelids, and a phantom feeling of a mouth on his hand.

 

It was a few days later when Jason asked Zack out.

They were standing at Jason's locker, waiting as long as possible before they had to go to detention.

“That new Spiderman movie looks so good,” Zack said.

“Yeah it does,” Jason smiled, closing his locker. “Wanna go see it Friday night?”

Zack smirked at the the other boy as they walked down the hall. “Yeah and we should make sure to get in the back so we can make out during the boring parts.”

Jason snorted and said, “Like we’d need the excuse of ‘boring parts’ to make out.”

Zack stopped walking at that. What? 

He looked at Jason who'd stopped to turn and face him, questioning him with just a look.

“Did you just ask me out?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Like an actual date?”

“That was the plan.”

“Just you and me? Alone? No other Rangers?”

“Just you,” Jason stepped up and grabbed his hand, “and me.”

Zack just stared at him.

Date. With Jason. A date with Jason. Dark room. Back row. Possible making out.

Zack looked at Jason’s hopeful gaze.

Definite making out.

“Okay, yeah,” Zack agreed. “ Spiderman. Friday. Date.”

Jason’s face glowed with his smile. “Good. Now, let’s get to detention.”

They walked down the hall, hand in hand.

As they walked into detention, the other Rangers saw their connected hands and started cheering. They smiling boys just smiled wider and Zack turned and kissed Jason’s slightly flushed cheek before moving to his assigned seat behind Billy.

While the teacher took attendance, Zack caught the paper ninja star that Trini tossed to him.

Unfolding it, he saw it wasn't just Trini who’d written on it.

Kim's flowery handwriting said:  _ Finally! Congrats you two. _

Billy’s neat writing added:  _ Seriously, guys. You two look really cute together. Now I just need to find a partner and I won't have to be the only one without a kissing buddy. _

Trini’s message was more directed at Zack:  _ Finally, Z. Now I can make fun of you guys like you do me and Kim. _

Zack looked up at the short girl and just smirked back at her smug face. He turned back to the paper and wrote:  _ At least we won't dry hump each other in the middle of Ranger piles. _

Trini would later claim that it was worth the extra assignment she got handed after laughing so loud it scared everyone and made the ginger freak piss himself.

 

2

They weren’t fast enough for the back row, but being in the middle was good for actually watching the movie. Which was good. Right up until Jason bit Zack’s earlobe. During Spiderman. While 10-year-olds surrounded them. With their parents.

Zack missed 15 minutes of the movie trying to reduce the pressure in his pants. Everytime he seemed to get it under control he would remember feeling teeth graze the sensitive skin and he would need to focus all over again.

Jason drove Zack home and walked him to the door.

“Thanks,” Jason said, smiling shyly.

“For what?” Zack stepped closer to him.

“A good date.” Jason’s smile shifted from shy to smug as he took a step closer.

“I only know how to on good dates,” Zack replied, hands shifting in his jacket pockets.

“Oh yeah?” Jason questioned, tilting his head and leaning forward.

“Yeah,” Zack replied. “Which is why you’re coming over Sunday.”

“Am I?” Jason smirked. “For what?”

“Dinner.”

“With your mom?”

“She'll be here, but we can have a little picnic in my living room.”

Jason smiled and finally closed the gap between them. It was soft, caring, and full of promise and hope. Zack placed his hands on his hips and tugged him until their bodies were touching from head to toe. Jason’s hands came to grab his elbows and just hold him there. It was a slow languid kiss, as if they had all the time in the world. When they finally came up for air, Zack pressed his forehead to Jason’s.

A picnic in your living room sounds perfect,” Jason breathed. He kissed Zack quickly and gently pulled out from his grasp. He tripped a little trying to walk backwards to his car.

Zack laughed at the dork and watched him climb into the idling vehicle.

He unlocked his door and stepped inside just as Jason started pulling out of the dirt parking space. 

He quietly closed the door. It wasn't so late. They had Saturday detention in the morning so they had picked an earlier showing.

Zack tiptoed to his mother's room. Maybe she'd fallen asleep after she'd eaten the dinner he left her.

He nudged her bedroom door open and slipped in, silent as a shadow.

She was asleep, moonlight streaming through the open blinds. The side of her face smushed into one of the many pillows on her bed, black hair going every which-way. Her breathing was loud, almost borderline snoring.

He smiled at her sleeping form. She was the most amazing person in the world. No one would compare to his mom. His friends and Rangers were a close second, but no one could beat his mom.

He saw her empty plate on her meal tray resting on the ground.

Good, she'd eaten everything he'd made. She usually could but there were some days where she wasn't able to eat or keep it down. He looked over to a bowl on her nightstand. Clean but not recently wash, not that she could get up to clean it, but she probably would if she could.

He took the tray and slipped back out to the hallway, closing the door with practiced silence.

He'd just finished cleaning the dishes when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw a text from Jason.

 

**_Red_ ** _ 10:32pm _

_ Want a ride to detention? _

 

Zack smiled. He could be just be nice but that wouldn't be any fun.

**_Me_ ** _ 10:32pm _

_ Sure. U want a ride IN detention? ;) _

 

It took a minute before Jason responded.

 

**_Red_ ** _ 10:34pm _

_ Oh. My. God. _

_ Why? _

 

**_Me_ ** _ 10:34pm _

_ Ur blushing. Rn’t u? _

 

**_Red_ ** _ 10:34pm _

_ You are so lucky you're cute. _

 

**_Me_ ** _ 10:35pm _

_ Not as cute as u blushing _

 

**_Red_ ** _ 10:35pm _

_ I'm going to sleep now. _

_ See you tomorrow. _

 

**_Me_ ** _ 10:36pm _

_ Night _

_ Dream of me _

_ In every position _

 

**_Red_ ** _ 10:36pm _

_ Oh my God! _

  
  


Ever since Rita destroyed half of Angel’s Grove with Goldar, the city had started weekly clean up projects. Every Saturday, the city would bring in trucks to load rubble to take into the quarry. The Rangers had been coming every week in their suits. They were able to use their super strength to move the biggest chunks.

Once the news channel had come trying to get interviews with them. Lucky for them Billy had learned some of the alien language Alpha and Zordon spoke in that the interviewer gave them space to keep cleaning. 

The five were able to able to fill two trucks while the citizens filled the rest. Having the Power Rangers there helped inspire the citizens to keep coming. 

They were lucky the clean opened jobs up for people who’d lost them in the destruction, and once construction started, even more would become available. 

After the trucks were filled, they met the movers in the quarry to help make sure unloading went smoothly and without injury.

Afterwards, the Rangers ran to the ship, so no one could follow them. Then they hung out in the ship, killing time, making sure the people leave and aren't trying to sneak up on them.

They were once again in a puppy pile in one of the many rooms on the ship, giggling with exhaustion.

At some point Billy and Kimberly fell asleep and the other three just quietly talked about possibly making more public appearances as Rangers. Would it be good? Is what they're doing enough? Should they be interviewed?

They couldn't decide on the best approach and they needed Kim and Billy to weigh in.

They waited a few hours before they gently shook the sleeping duo awake. 

They said goodbye to Alpha and Zordon and launched themselves out of the cavern.

They walked through the darkening quarry. Kim held Trini’s hand while her other arm was hanging around Billy's shoulder. Zack had an arm around Trini’s shoulders while his other hand was tucked into one of Jason’s back pocket. 

Two months since Rita was bitch-slapped into space. Two months since she had claimed more would come. They continued to train, but the lack of threats had allowed to relax more often, to laugh louder, to smile wider.

They knew she'd been serious, Zordon always told them to constantly be on guard for other threats. It was just nice to not think about any of it.

When Zack broke off to head home, Jason pulled him into a quick kiss.

“Tomorrow?” he asked.

“Tomorrow,” Zack confirmed. “Dinner. 7. Bring your cute ass.”

Jason’s affectionate snort was drowned out by Trini, Kim, and Billy’s guffaws. Zack just grinned and kissed Jason one more time before he turned, calling goodbye to everyone.

 

3

Zack was almost done with dinner when Jason knocked on the door.

Zack was greeted by Jason in blue jeans, a red and white polo shirt that fit him just right.

“Hey, sexy,” Zack greeted, pulling the door open to let him in.

“Hey,” Jason stepped in and pulled Zack in for a kiss. 

Zack placed his hands on Jason’s chest and pushed him away.

“No making out until later,” he commanded. He closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. A pot of noodles was boiling, some vegetables were cooking in a pan, and some chicken was cooking next to it.

Zack stirred the noodles a couple times then moved to shift the veggies and check the chicken. Arms soon wrapped around his waist and Jason’s body pressed against his back.

“It smells amazing,” Jason said, pressing a kiss onto Zack’s neck. 

“It'll taste amazing, too,” he promised.

“I’m sure it will,” Jason breathed into his ear before pulling away to walk down the hall.

Zack hear a door open and then his mom called out, “Jason!”

He smiled down at the chicken he was checking. His mother had fallen in love with all of his friends and they with her. Whenever sleepovers were at his house they would all cram into her room and just spend hours talking with her until she was too tired. She could speak with them most of the time but there was the odd sentence or two where he had to translate. The others loved to share stories from school or one of their adventures around town. She would laugh at their jokes, reprimand them for their more stupid accidents, and just smile the whole time. She always seemed more energized during those visits, always fell asleep with a smile on her face.

He shook out of his thoughts and finished up the dinner.

He made three plates and got his mother's meal on her tray. 

The door was open and his mother's laughter was spilling out. Followed by Jason’s voice.

“So then Trini takes the chunk of rock and launches it at the guy and he barely has time to duck before it flies past. He turns and screams at her but all she does is pick up another rock chunk…”

Jason quiets when he sees Zack walk over to set up the tray in front of his mom. 

“ _ Where’s Jason’s plate? _ ” his mother ask in Mandarin. 

“ _ Waiting for me to set up a picnic for him, _ ” he replied. She smiled up at him before digging in.

He leaned into Jason who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I'll come get you when everything is ready,” he whispered into his ear, then left the room.

He grabbed a blanket and some pillows and cushions of the couch and laid them out in front of the TV. He grabbed their plates, glasses, and silverware and placed them on the blanket. All the while he would hear his mom and Jason laughing as Jason finished the story. 

He walked in just as the duo finished laughing. He leaned against the doorframe and watched them catch their breaths. 

“Zack,” his mother greeted, “you better keep this one.”

Jason turned to face Zack with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“Well we can't keep him overnight,” Zack replied, “but who knows after that.”

Jason turns back to her and promises her he’ll see her soon. He stands and slips past Zack.

“ _ Let me know when you finish, _ ” Zack said in Mandarin.

She smiled and nodded as she put some veggies in her mouth.

He turned and left the bedroom, making his way to the living room.

Jason was already settled on the floor, plate on his lap. Zack stepped over to choose a movie. Scanning their collection, he grabbed a  _ 007 _ movie and got it all set up.

“ _ James Bond _ ?” Jason asked around a mouthful.

“Easy to watch and don't have to pay attention.”

Jason chuckled and kept eating. Zack sat down and picked up his plate. They were more focused on eating than the movie, and they were done soon enough. Zack picked up their plates and put them in the sink.

On his way back, he heard his mom call him.

He walked in and saw her setting everything on the tray. There was a little bit of chicken and noodles still on the plate, but it was still almost a full plate.

“ _ Good job, mama, _ ” he said, picking up the tray.

She smiled up at him, and asked for a glass of water and her medicine. 

He grabbed them and went back to give them to her.

She took it all and laid down to sleep.

He kissed her head and whispered, “ _ Goodnight, _ ” in Mandarin. He turned off the lights and quietly shut the door.

He went back to the living room where Jason was leaning up against the front of the couch, not paying attention to the movie.

“She okay?” Jason asked.

“Yeah,” Zack answered. “Some her medications make her drowsy, so she's going to sleep.”

“Does she sleep a lot?”

“We've got it figured out where she only takes the drowsy ones before she goes to bed.”

Jason nodded. He knew Mrs. Taylor wouldn't want spend most of her days sleeping for half of it. They turned to the movie and saw Daniel Craig seducing another woman. They watched as he kissed her and pulled off her clothes.

“Is she a heavy sleeper?” Jason suddenly asked.

Zack turned. Jason just kept looking at the screen, a flush slowly creeping up his neck.

Zack leaned in and smiled.

“She could sleep through a hurricane. Why?”

Jason turned and looked him straight in the eyes, then down to his lips. Zack looked down as well, and saw Jason's lips parted slightly.

Then Jason was leaning in.

“You like pitching or catching?” Jason said, voice going husky.

“Both,” Zack whispered. “You?”

“Definitely both.” Jason lunged in grabbing Zack’s face and smashing their lips together.

Their teeth clacked together, but that didn’t stop them from kissing. Zack closed his eyes and was putty in Jason’s hands. He grabbed Jason’s shirt and pulled him as close as their positions would allow. Their lips danced together pushing and pulling. Jason’s tongue slid along Zack’s lower lip, begging to be let in and Zack let him in without hesitation.

Their tongues continued the dance their lips had started, exploring every part they could. Jason’s hands moved from his face to his hair, running them through his hair until he had enough in each hand to grab Zack’s hair.

Then Jason’s tongue retreated and were replaced by his teeth. His lips latched onto Zack’s bottom lip while his teeth fondled the sensitive skin. His tongue slid along the tip, and the pressure of teeth made moan and move his hands from Jason’s shirt to his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

Jason pulls off of his lip with a loud pop. His hand grip Zack’s hair and pulls his head back exposing his neck. Jason attacked with vigor, sucking and biting from one side to another. There’d be bruises there now and Zack loved every second of it. Jason sucking the skin hard and biting even harder. It was amazing. Zack’s hand moved up to Jason’s hair and kept him there on his neck. 

“Jason,” Zack moaned and was cut off by a particularly hard bite. Fuck! Why was this so hot? Teeth and tongue, biting and tasting. Zack was a fan of it all.

Jason removed himself from Zack’s neck and moved his hands down, until they were tugging at Zack’s shirt. 

“Off,” he quietly ordered, to which Zack followed promptly. Once it was off, he pushed forward, tipping Jason onto his back on the floor. Zack swallowed Jason’s laugh, driving his tongue back into his mouth. Zack could feel Jason’s groan where their chests were pressed together, reminding him that Jason still had his shirt on.

He slipped his hand under the hem and pushed it up while sliding his hands along every defined muscle. Jason placed his hand on his chest and pushed him up until he had enough room to pull off his shirt.

He flung it somewhere in the room then wrapped his arms around Zack’s back, pulling him back down and kissing him with even more fervor.

Zack ground his hips, pushing the bulge in his pants against Jason’s and neither of them could hold back the moan the pressure caused.

“Condom? Lube?” Jason asked, pulling away from Zack’s eager mouth.

“I’ll get them,” Zack breathed, slipping from Jason’s arms and standing quickly. He tripped in eagerness on his way to his bedroom. He pulled open his nightstand drawer and pulled the items from inside, nearly smashing the stand when he closed it.

He stumbled back into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene that awaited him.

Jason was completely naked, pants and underwear tossed to different places in the room, and he was stroking his stiff cock slowly. His head was fallen onto the edge of the couch and his eyes were closed, breathing heavily.

Zack just watched for a moment, drinking in the alabaster skin that shone with sweat, the perfect muscles that tensed and relaxed with each stroke. And that cock. It was as long as his own but was slimmer and cut. He knew then he needed inside of him, someway, somehow.

“You just gonna stand there all night?” Jason teased.

Zack’s gaze snapped from the his cock to his face. Flushed and sweaty, eyes dark with want, and a small smirk graced his kiss bruised mouth.

“Fuck no,” Zack answered, stepping up to the blanket. He dropped the condom and lube to the floor, while he started pulling off his pants and underwear. Jason moved to his knees and moved the dropped items to the side, waiting for Zack to be fully naked.

Once he was, Jason grabbed his hand and pulled. The next thing Zack knew, he was on his back, Jason settled between his legs, their cocks pressed against their stomachs as Jason started biting and sucking Zack’s collarbone. 

“Fuck,” Zack whined. His back arched up with the sucking, prompting Jason to keep going along the bone.

Zack grabbed for Jason’s shoulders, but was stopped by Jason grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head, fingers intertwined. Zack’s hips bucked into Jason’s and friction made them groan together.

“Jay, please,” Zack begged, bucking his hips again as Jason bit his sternum.

Jason moved one hand to rest on Zack’s abs while the other one searched for the lube bottle. He snapped it open with thumb and squeezed some onto his index finger. He positioned it next to Zack’s entrance, gently rubbing the ring of muscle.

He looked up to Zack, face questioning and full of want. Zack just nodded. Jason looked back down and slowly pushed his finger in.

Zack was proud to say that his yelp wasn’t loud, but that was the only thing he could claim. It’d been awhile since something had been in there and the initial wave of pain caught him off guard.

“You okay, Z?” Jason asked. His finger was stopped at the first knuckle, waiting to be let in.

“Yeah, just give me a sec,” he breathed, trying to focus on relaxing, on letting Jason’s finger in. He just nodded once he was ready and Jason began pushing in again. Zack focused on the finger itself rather than what it was doing. He focused on getting used to the appendage, on relaxing enough that it can stretch him easier.

He was so focused on that he hadn’t realized that Jason had started to slowly pump his finger in. Once he realized it, he felt the pain start to ebb away and leave pleasure in it wake.

Soon enough, Jason pulled out to lube up two fingers and slowly pressed back in watching Zack’s face so he knew if he needed to stop. When he saw no pain, he pushed in and out, scissoring occasionally allowing the muscles to stretch open.

By the time he pulled out to lube up three fingers, Zack felt more pleasure than pain, and he wanted more.

“Jay,” he whined. “Hurry up.”

“Just a little longer, Z,” Jason promised, pushing in three fingers without a problem.

Zack grabbed the blanket under him and tried to push his hips farther down on the fingers, intentions very clear.

“Fuck, Z.” Jason quickly made sure Zack was prepped enough before he pulled out and grabbed the condom packet.

He ripped open the foil and rolled it onto his stiff cock. He covered his hand in lube and spread the liquid over his member, then got it lined up with Zack’s slick hole. He placed a hand next to Zack’s shoulder and lowered down until they were kissing again. Languid, unhurried, and bursting with adoration. He pulled away and moved down to Zack’s bruise covered neck. He found a space of skin still unmarked and bit down just as he pushed his throbbing cock into Zack’s waiting hole.

“Fucking shit!” Zack exclaimed. He didn’t know how loudly and he hoped against all hope it wasn’t enough to wake his mother. But that had felt so good, his cock twitched at all the stimulation his body was getting. 

Jason pushed until he was completely sheathed in, panting against Zack’s neck.

“Just say when,” he breathed, kissing the forming bruises.

The bite had thoroughly distracted Zack that he hadn’t felt the cock pushing at all. Though now that he thought about it, he could feel his muscles flex and relax around the throbbing member. He felt full and it felt so good.

He wrapped his arms under Jason’s and place them on his shoulders, whispering a “Go,” into blond curls.

Jason positioned himself and slowly pulled out, stopping just before the tip came out. He nipped at Zack’s jaw as he pushed back in. It became a solid rhythm. Pull out, bite, push in. Again and again, steadily gaining speed.

Zack loved every second, the feel of Jason’s cock, the continuous stream of bites somewhere on his body. He moaned and cursed and begged the whole time, digging his fingers into Jason’s muscled shoulders and back. 

His cock bounced on his stomach, leaking precum in the valleys between his abs. He moved a hand down to jerk himself off. Jason was pounding into his ass, Ranger strength adding into the each thrust. Zack pumped his cock in time with Jason’s thrusts, begging for more.

“I’m so close, Jay,” he moaned, yelping as Jason bit into his shoulder.

“Me too, Z,” Jason panted into the muscle. “Cum for me,” he commanded, then bit Zack’s lip again. “Cum for me.”

Zack came with a deep, “Fuck.”

It shot up onto his chest, his chin, some even landed on Jason’s chin and neck. Zack leaned up and licked it off, swallowing the salty liquid.

Jason cursed at that and pumped in a few more times before he was cuming into the condom. He rode out the climax until his cock was twitch inside of Zack. Zack’s own cock had started to soften and laid limp on his hip.

Jason panted into Zack’s shoulder, while Zack breathed into his neck. He felt sweat trickle down his face and along Jason’s neck. He started kissing the drops he could see and Jason laughed.

He slowly pulled out and pushed back onto his knees. He carefully stood up and headed to the kitchen, pulling the condom off.

Zack stretched out, letting his muscles and limbs fully relax into the floor. His ass was sore of course, but it felt so great. He could feel the hickeys on his neck and chest forming, each a small point of soreness. He was coming down from his high and lethargy was creeping in.

He heard a sink going and closed his eyes, listening to Jason moving around his house. 

The sink turned off and soft footsteps moved back to the living room, coming closer to him. He heard shifting as Jason kneeled beside him, then felt a wet towel glide on his stomach up to his neck. 

“Mm,” he purred, feeling a smile creep onto his face. 

The wet towel left and Jason was situating himself next to Zack. Jason's arm fell across Zack's stomach, pulling him closer by the hips. Zack let himself be pulled, enjoying the euphoria he was feeling.

Jason leaned in to nip at his neck, teeth grazing against newly formed hickeys.

“So a biting kink, huh?” Zack teased. He stretched his neck more to give Jason better access.

Jason huffed, and bit a bruise a little harder. Zack just laughed.

“Hey don't act like that, bossman,” he teased more. “I liked it.”

He felt Jason smile against his neck, and Zack lifted his hand to run them through Jason’s sweat soaked curls.

Their sweat slicked bodies cooled down. Zack felt the lethargy swoop back in when Jason pulled away from his neck.

“A lot of people are weirded out by it.”

Zack opened his eyes and turned to look at him.

Jason's eyes were downcast watching his hand while it glided across Zack's chest.

“What do you mean?” Zack asked. He placed a hand on Jason's raised arm and tilted his head forward, trying to catch his attention.

Jason just kept looking at his hand.

“All the girls and guys I've been with,” he took a breath, “they never liked me biting them. A lot of them said it hurt too much and others asked me if I was part cannibal. It got to the point where I was just getting or giving blow jobs or eating them out. I was afraid to hurt anyone and that was before we became Power Rangers.”

Jason's hand had stopped moving over Zack's heart. Zack moved his hand to grabbed Jason's. He pulled it up to kiss every finger. He made each one slow and loving. Every finger given attention. He placed it back on his chest and held it there as he turned to his side and faced Jason.

He used his other hand to tilt Jason’s head up, prompting his eyes up.

“I really liked it,” Zack assured. “Like that was so hot, you have ruined anyone else for me.”

Jason chuckled, his lips ticking up at the ends.

“You can bite me as much as you want,” Zack assured. He pulled Jason into a hug, and held him close. He kissed his blond curls and rubbed a hand up and down his back.

Jason wrapped his arms around Zack and squeezed him. He kissed another hickey, them moved his mouth up to his ear.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

They fell asleep like that; naked and holding each other tight.

 

For the Rangers, everything was a new learning experience. Like having to hold back because of their strength and speed. Especially their strength.

Long story short, beds have been broken.

Kim and Trini had come to school after the first time, warning them to think before they did anything. 

Jason and Zack had been doing okay. Either not doing it on the bed or being conscious of when they did.

That didn’t stop them from breaking a bed, it just meant they broke Jason’s bed the fourth time they’d fucked.

Kim, Trini, and Billy would not let it go. Trini was like a bloodhound when it came to Zack’s secrets. She took one look at him at school the next Monday and just knew there was something to find. She’d sent Billy and Kim to try and get it out of Jason, while she’d set her sights on Zack.

Jason broke before Zack did.

Zack and Trini had math together. She’d spent the first half of it just staring at Zack, eyebrows raised in the most unimpressed look to ever be seen. Then Kim texted her the news and she couldn’t contain her laughter at all. Luckily they were working in groups so people were talking already and hardly looked up at them, which allowed Zack to hide his blush from them, though not from Trini.

“Seriously, dude?” she wheezed between laughs. “You gave us shit for breaking Kim’s bed, and you do the same to Jay’s?”

“At least it wasn’t during our first fuck,” Zack countered, trying to focus on the question and failing miserably.

“Which means you’ve been holding back, Black,” Trini teased, giggling even more.

“No.” Zack smirked. “It just means we haven’t been doing it on the bed.”

There was a moment of silence before Trini quietly exclaimed, “I’m never going into Jason’s bedroom ever again.”

It was Zack’s turn to laugh.

 

4

A couple weeks later found the Rangers at Jason’s house for sleepover night.

Pearl loved the extra people around the house. Kim and Trini were her absolute favorites, though she got along with Billy and Zack just fine. His parents had finally gotten used to Jason’s new friends, though his dad did take longer than his mom.

Jason suggested going up to his room and hanging there until food was ready but Trini put her foot door.

“Have you  _ cleaned _ your room lately?” she asked.

Jason looked confused for a moment.

“Why would that…” his eyes widened as he realized whatshe was implying. In front of his sister no less. His head snapped to look at Zack. “What did you tell her?”

Zack just raised his eyebrows. “I said nothing, unlike some people.”

Kim was in a fit of giggles and Billy followed not long after that. Trini was still composed but a smirk betrayed her amusement. Pearl just looked confused.

They ended up on the couch watching some Disney Channel show at the request of Pearl and none of them had it in their hearts to disagree with her.

The girls took over the couch with Pearl in the middle, while the boys sat right in front of them with Jason in front of his sister. They all laughed and just enjoyed the show especially with Pearl’s bright giggles. Eventually his mom came down and took Pearl up to bed. 

They changed the channel but it just became background noise as they started nodding off. Billy spread a blanket on the floor and got comfortable real quick. Trini was spooning Kim on the couch and Jason was leaning against Zack who was just staring at the boy.

He wrapped an arm around him and gently rubbed up and down his arm. He was Jason had fallen asleep.

“Zack?” Jason whispered.

“Yeah?” he offered back. He turned his head so that Jason could lift his.

“Are we boyfriends?” he asked, barely an inch from Zack's face. Zack felt his breath across his own lips, light and gentle with the whisper.

For a couple months they'd been have fun being teenagers, trying to escape the darkness that they'd all been hiding in before. Now they knew they would have a spot at lunch, or a place to go other than their own homes. They knew that if no one understood what was happening, there would be someone to talk to.

Now with them getting closer, it was nice having someone to get to know on a deeper level. Someone who could understand newness. A person you could be yourself with.

“Yeah,” Zack said. “We’re boyfriends.”

Jason smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Chaste and sweet, and full of lethargic joy.

They pulled apart and Jason leaned down to give Zack a love bite on his jaw. That woke him up real quick.

Ever since their picnic date, Jason usually only bit Zack when they were having sex or on the way there. So when Jason bit his jaw, Zack's pants instantly got tight. His breath stuttered and he looked at Jason who’s smirk was barely awake. He knew exactly what he'd did and was enjoying watching Zack squirm.

“Don't tease if you're not gonna follow through,” Zack reprimanded.

Before Jason could respond, Kim’s sleepy voice interrupted.

“Get a room.”

Both boys jumped and turned to see that she hadn't even opened her eyes.

The two stared at her until they were sure she was asleep again. Then they looked at each other and had to restrain themselves from giggling.

Once they were sure they wouldn't bust out laughing, they turned off the TV and curled up on a blanket and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

5

Zack and Jason had a free period together. They'd been using it to catch Zack up from all the school he'd missed. All the Rangers helped after school, but Jason was able to help for that hour in school so there was less for later.

They'd walked into study hall and were immediately sent out, Zack was given congratulations, and the door closed behind them.

Zack’s smile could rival the sun, it was stunning and backed up by so much joy.

Jason was so proud. Zack had done that. His boyfriend had done that. 

So Jason decided to spend the free period rewarding his boyfriend.

He pulled Zack into the nearest bathroom. He checked that it was empty before locking the door and pushing Zack into a stall.

He immediately dove for his neck, knowing it would get him worked up quicker.

“Jay,” Zack moaned, tilting his head so that Jason had more room to work with, grabbing Jason’s hair.

While he nipped and gnawed at his neck, Jason’s hands were busy undoing Zack’s jeans. Zack just responded lifting his hips and using his free hand to help slide them down.

When there were two hickeys forming on Zack’s neck, Jason shifted until he was on his knees looking at Zack’s hardening cock.

A little thicker than Jason’s one, it had a large vein pulsing on the underside. He licked it and got curses and praises for his efforts.

Smirking, he grabbed and started pumping the shaft, licking the head occasionally then moving to Zack’s hips to bite and graze at the muscles there.

“God, Jay, stop being such a tease.”

Jason looked up and saw his boyfriend’s head was thrown back, leaning against the wall. He was holding onto the bar on one side and the toilet paper dispenser on the other. He was panting quickly trying to thrust into Jason’s hand.

“As you wish,” Jason said, then took the cock into his mouth.

Zack gasped at bucked up and Jason nearly choked. He pressed a hand onto Zack’s hip and pressed his thumb onto a darkening hickey. He took a deep breath through his nose, then started sucking and bobbing his head on the throbbing cock.

Zack threaded a hand into his hair, not forcing him down but adding a little more pressure. Jason used his hand to pump what he couldn’t fit, keeping it in time with his head.

“Fuck, Jay, you’re so good at this,” Zack whispered. “I’m so close.”

That pushed Jason to pump faster and harder. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed up and down faster. His other hand moved from Zack’s hips and started playing with his balls.

“FuckfuckfuckFUCK!” Zack yelled.

Cum spurted into Jason’s mouth and he tried to swallow it all. When it became too much he popped off the cock and licked it clean from the rest.

He looked up and saw Zack leaning back, breathing heavily and and whispering in Mandarin.

Jason licked his lips clean then started putting Zack back together.

After he zipped up his jeans, Jason leaned up and looked Zack in the eye.

“Congrats, Z,” he said, then kissed him slowly, letting Zack taste his own cum in Jason’s mouth.

 

They left the bathroom and just wandered the halls until lunch time where they met up with the others at their usual table. Trini and Billy were deep into a discussion about the pros and cons of different types of explosives.

Kim looked up, mouth open to greet them, but stopped and zeroed in on Zack’s neck where the hickeys were just starting to fade.

“Really?” she asked, gaze shifting from Zack to Jason. “In school? Even Trini and I haven’t done that.”

The other stopped their discussion and looked the the pair. Trini started laughing and Billy soon followed.

Zack just smiled and stuck his chin up, making the bruises more prominent. 

 

+1

“Has anyone bitten  _ you _ before?”

Jason looked up from textbook to look at Zack. Surprise, curiosity, and a little fear passed over his face before he replied.

“No. Like I said, most people were weirded out by it.”

Zack nodded, then looked back down at his homework. They were sitting on the floor of Jason’s bedroom. They would be leaving soon to sleepover at Trini’s place, but Zack really just wanted to try something.

“Would you like to be bitten?” he tried and failed to casually ask.

Zack didn’t look up but he could imagine what he was missing. Shock, fear, maybe some curiosity, but shock would be the most prominent.

“I don’t know,” Jason finally answered. Zack huffed and closed his book tossing it to the side. He crawled forward and into Jason’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and looked determinedly into his eyes.

“Do you want me to bite you while I fuck you?” he enunciated slowly, grinding his hips a little, feeling Jason’s cock stir at the contact and the thought.

Jason seemed to search his face for any sign that Zack didn’t mean it. Not finding any, his breath hitched and he nodded.

Zack cupped his face and held it in place while he leaned forward and started kissing Jason. Jason’s hands slid up his back grabbing the fabric of the black shirt.

Zack urged Jason’s mouth open trying to get better access to his bottom lip which he sucked into his mouth and held there with his teeth. He licked it with his tongue and grazed it with his teeth. It pulled a moan deep from Jason’s chest.

Zack released the lip and moved to nip at Jason’s earlobe. He sucked and bit at it and Jason kept moaning, head falling back and giving Zack even better access.

Zack’s hands slid down Jason’s shirt, feeling strong pecs and defined abs through the fabric. He ground his hips down and the bulge in in Jason’s pants. All the while he focused on the ear, until moved to the other one.

He had a plan. He was going to bite Jason everywhere he’d been bitten and then some. Jason was going to know how good he made Zack feel all the time. 

After he finishes the ear, he lowers down to the neck. He remembered how many times they’d had sex and Zack came out with his neck looking like a dalmation. Jason gripped his shirt harder and panted out, “Yes, Z, yes,” over and over again. They way he was moaning and begging, Zack was afraid Jason wouldn’t last long. That wasn’t part of the plan.

After a couple marks, Zack pulled away and stood up, pulling Jason to standing too. Tugging him in close, he nibbled his outer ear and whispered, “Strip and get on the bed.”

He pulled away to strip off his shirt and walked over to the closed bedroom door, making sure it was locked. The house was empty besides them but they didn't need any surprises.

He turn back and saw Jason sitting on the bed, tugging off his boxers and he tossed them to the floor. Zack jerked his pants open and stripped off everything, then crawled over Jason’s naked body.

Jason wrapped his arms around his back and pulled Zack down until they were pressed together, cocks throbbing between them, breathing heavily into each other’s faces. 

Zack ducked until he was sucking and biting his neck again, grinding his hips down. Jason’s nails actually dug into his back muscles when he groaned.

Once another mark was forming, Zack began to work his way down, taking mouthfuls of the shoulders and pecs, nibbling gently at the nipples, scraping each ridge of the abs. Jason squirmed under his mouth, hips trying to jerk up but being held by Zack’s hands. Torturously, Zack made his way down until he was faced with Jason’s cock. He’s sucked and been fucked by it before, now he wondered…

He stuck his bottom row of teeth out and grazed the shaft a little. The sound that came from Jason was almost inhuman. It was a whine that would make dogs envious. It made Zack’s cock twitch with anticipation and he still needed to open up Jason.

He crawled up to the nightstand and opened it quickly to grab lube bottle and condom packet. He went back down between Jason’s legs and opened the bottle pouring a good amount on his finger. He needed to be quick but still efficient. The circled the entrance spreading the liquid on the edge, all while slowly nibbling on hips, thighs, and stomach muscles.

Jason was on edge but still was able to relax around his finger quickly and soon enough, Zack added more lube and an extra finger. 

Zack couldn’t believe the noises he was extracting out of Jason. Even when Zack fucked Jason, Zack had been more vocal because Jason would still bite, suck, nibble, nip, and pretty much devour Zack. Now he could see why Jason liked doing it all. Getting some to feel that good was an ego boost and just made the whole experience more pleasurable.

Zack added a third finger and Jason was practically fucking himself on the three fingers, one of his hand was gripping the edge of the bed while the other pushed against the headboard giving him leverage to move.

“I’m ready, Z,” Jason panted. Zack looked up from where he was mouthing at Jason’s balls and saw Jason’s blissed out, sweaty face, begging him to finish what he started.

Zack pulled his fingers out and Jason whined while the condom packet was ripped open and was quickly wrapped around Zack’s leaking cock.

He lubed up, tossed the bottle aside and lined up his cock with the slick entrance. Pulling himself up, he kissed Jason’s bruised neck. Then as he pushed his cock in, he bit the spot he’d kissed. 

That whine came again. Jason’s hands scrambled to find purchase anywhere; the bed, the headboard, Zack’s back. They settled on grabbing his ass, while his legs wrapped around Zack’s thighs. 

“God, that’s feels so good,” Jason panted into Zack’s hair. Zack licked the new mark then moved up to an ear. 

“You ready?” he whispered.

“Yeah, I’m ready, you fucking teas-” his words were cut off by a long moan as Zack quickly pulled almost all the way out and snapped his hips back in. The hands on his ass squeezed tighter and only encouraged Zack to keep up the quick rhythm.

Jason was going to finish on his cock and only on his cock. 

And the biting, because Jason tasted so fucking good. Sweat slick skin, smelling of sex with undertones of the cologne he’d been wearing. The moans and curses that each bite pulled made Zack pound in harder and faster.

He could feel Jason’s cock between them, bouncing off each other’s abs, spurting precum everywhere. Zack looked up to his boyfriend’s face. His eyes were closed, head moving around with every thrust, lips kiss-bruised and parted. His breathing was getting faster, his hands and legs were gripping tighter. He would be finishing soon.

“Please, Z,” Jason begged, “I need to cum.”

“Then cum,” Zack whispered before grabbing Jason’s lip with his teeth, and that was all he needed.

Jason was cumming more than he had every other time they’d had sex. That whine made one last appearance and that did Zack in.

Zack rode  his climax with a few more quick thrusts until he was collapsing on top of Jason.

They sat there, high on sex and breathing like they’d just ran a marathon. Jason’s limbs had relaxed and a hand had found its way into Zack’s sweaty hair.

Zack pulled out slowly, removed the sticky condom, tied it up and tossed it to the trash, nailing the shot.

Before he could move to grab something to clean them up with, Jason pulled him down for a forceful kiss. It was full of gratitude, bursting with joy, and brimming with something that could only be described as love. Zack kissed back with the same passion, wanting nothing more for this moment to last forever.

When they pulled away to breathe, Jason grabbed Zack’s face and made sure they were looking each other in the eye.

“I love you,” he said, pouring the emotion over every word.

Zack took a deep breath, feeling Jason’s love wash over him like a wave, covering him and staying on him with every drop.

He looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

“I love you too.”

 

When they showed up at Trini’s, no one could hide their shock of seeing hickeys all over Jason’s neck instead of Zack’s. They stood up and applauded while Jason ducked his head. Zack just smirked and pulled his boyfriend closer to bite his earlobe.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. This was my first time with smut and it took so long to write that I didn't get the chance to have it beta'd in time for Zason Week.


End file.
